Emancipation
by SkylerBlack
Summary: Learning about the world he belongs to. Working to free his Godfather. Making friends, and learning of betrayels. These are all parts of Harrison Potters life. Can he deal with the preasures involved while battling forces yet to come? LONGER SUMMARY INSIDE! Read & Review! Disclaimer: I DONT OWN HARRY POTTER AND NEVER WILL!


**Emancipation!**

_By: SkylerBlack_

**Warning:** I don't have a beta and wont until this Fic is finished, where I will then have it edited and reposted. So all mistakes are mine; if you can't deal with them, then don't read!

**Written for a Challenge set by Anonymous0786**

**Summary:** Receiving and inheritance at the age of Ten Harrison Potter learns all about the world he always knew he belonged. After learning of his Godfathers illegal imprisonment he sets out to get him freed while dealing with School, friends, enemies and betrayals. Can he deal with everything and the impending rise of the feared Dark Lord? Only time will tell.

Discovering Something New

Chapter ONE

…

London was truly a beautiful City, with its old buildings, and historical land sites. Every inch of the place seemed to scream with hidden stories; none more so than the small town of Surrey.

Every street held Rows upon rows of Pristine Houses, with well-manicured lawns; all inconspicuous in every way. Every house but one I should say.

This is where our story starts; on a street called Privet dr.-number four to be exact.

Now what is so special about this particular house you ask? Well the house; nothing. It's what or better yet who lives inside that makes this place special; a little boy no older than ten years old to be exact.

Who is this child you ask?

Well to explain that I have to start back at the beginning.

It was a cold night almost nine years ago in a small Village, where a small family was spending Halloween held up in there little home. The father was sat on the coach making puffs of colored smoke appear from the tip of his wand for the amusement of the toddler sat in his lap; while a beautiful red haired woman finished cleaning the remains of their dinner.

Neither parent knew that they were breathing their very last breaths, or spending the last night with their only son.

It was while they were getting ready to turn in for the night that things began to take a turn for the worst.

While the black haired man yelled for his wife to take their child and run, the front door was blasted off its hinges; and a snakelike man stepped over the threshold wand in hand.

The man fought bravely, before being hit with the killing curse and falling to the floor; facing the ceiling with unseeing eyes.

Stepping over the man laid across the hallway floor the snakelike man-also known as Lord Voldemort-made his way up the stairs where he could hear the mother and child trapped in a room at the end of the hall.

It didn't take long for the mother to fall dead like her husband. She had pleaded with the Dark Lord to spare the life of her son, and it was this that made all the difference. So when the man turned his wand onto the defenceless child sat inside his crib and uttered the curse that had taken so many others; the ancient magic invoked by the love Lily Potter had for her son caused the curse to rebound back onto its caster. Voldemort fell that night.

It was while people celebrated the defeat of the dark lord, that there savior was removed from the wreckage of his home and taken to his only remaining relatives.

It is now nine panic free years later, and Harrison Potter is still there stuck living with his Aunt and Uncle as well as their son Dudley. The years had not been happy ones for the savior; no on the contrary they had been filled with neglect, and abuse.

No matter how hard they tried; they could never break Harrison's spirit. He knew he was special from a very young age. The more his uncle ranted about there being no such thing as magic, the more Harrison believed that he was wrong. After all how many kids could talk to snakes? Or regrow their hair over night after a horrible haircut?

No Harrison was definitely special, and he vowed that one day he would leave his horrible families home; and go somewhere far enough away he could forget all about them.

So it was with this hope that Harrison spent the years of living with the Dursley' in the school library studying. It was during one of his cousin Dudley's' games of Harrison Hunting that he found himself stumbling upon the many shelves of books where he hid himself away.

It was common knowledge that Dudley hated studying so would not be caught anywhere near the building; so this is where Harrison spent his free time during lunch and recess; reading every book and loosing himself in the pages.

Harrison found he had a slight eidetic memory; he was able to recall any information back easily after finishing one of his books. Something that had always made studying easy.

…

**Page Break**

…

Today was a special day. Well it was if you were one Harrison Potter; for it was his 10th Birthday. Now his birthdays were usually nothing celebrated by anyone but himself. The Dursley were so adamant that 'freaks' as they liked to put it didn't deserve birthdays; so Harrison spent every year out of the house and at the Library reading one of his favorite books, while he ate a small cake he bought from the bakery using the leftover change he kept when his aunt sent him to the store.

As the sun began to set Harrison was just leaving Surrey Public Library on his way home when an owl flew down from one of the trees, and landed on his shoulder.

"Hello, beautiful" Harrison whispered despite his shock.

The owl cooed softly in his ear before sticking out its leg expectantly.

"What do you have there?" he asked as he untied the odd piece of rolled up paper from the owl's leg. As soon as the scroll was free the owl gave a soft hoot, before taking flight clearly not expecting an answer from the confused young child.

Shaking his head at the oddness of the moment Harrison walked over to a bench at the park across from the Library and unraveled the scroll; inside was a letter addressed to himself.

_**Dear Mr. Potter**_

_**The Potter Family Heir**_

_**We are writing to inform you that one Sirius Black; current Head of the Black family named you his Heir upon you birth. As a longstanding tradition in the Black family you are to receive your Vaults upon you tenth birthday; today. As it is required we request your presence at the bank to accept the Hairs rings and to discuss your inheritance.**_

_**A Representative of the bank will arrive at 9am this coming Friday to escort you to a meeting with your account manager as you are still under age.**_

_**Sharpclaw,**_

_**Gringotts Bank, **_

_**Diagon Ally, London**_

Shocked, Harrison just sat there, unable to move for a solid minute. He was an Heir? All this time the Dursley had tried to make him believe he was a nobody and his family had been drunken bums; and he was in fact an Heir, and had an inheritance hidden away in a bank waiting until his tenth birthday.

Immediately Harrison knew he had to keep the knowledge away from the Dursley's for the time being. If his uncle found out he would demand Harrison pay him for every penny he believed he was due.

Standing Harrison folded up the Letter and hid it in his boot, before making his way home. He arrived rather quickly, and made it into the house without his Uncle's notice. Hiding the note in his Cupboard Harrison then went into the Kitchen and began making his family supper as it was demanded of him, before anyone could begin yelling. To keep them quiet he made them a large chicken dinner with potatoes, cheese crescents and a Chocolate cake for desert.

Later that night, he lay in his cupboard re-reading the letter by flashlight; he knew come Friday that his life was about to change. For better or for worse he wasn't sure.

So it was with slight nervous anticipation that Harrisonstood on the corner of Private drive at five to 9am on Friday morning. Only another couple of minutes and the representative would arrive to take him to his meeting.

"Mr. Potter?" a voice asked from behind him. Turing Harrison eyed the stranger wearily.

"Yes"

"It's an Honor to meet you Mr. Potter, my name is Ivan Wilkes, Representative of Gringotts"

Harrison shook the man's hand "nice to meet you, how are we getting there?"

Ivan pulled out what looked like an old feather and offered it to Harrison." Place your finger on here and don't let go Mr. Potter, we are going to using a magical transportation called a Portkey"

"Quickly sir, we don't have time for questions" Ivan rushed when he saw Harrison was about to say something. With one more uncertain look at the man, Harrison placed his index finger on the feather. Suddenly there was a jerk behind his navel and his feet were removed from the ground. Gasping sin surprise Harrison closed his eyes, feeling nauseous at the spinning sensation.

"Open your eyes and move your legs as if you are walking" he heard his companion yell over the wind. Doing as told Harrison opened his eyes and began walking on the air as directed. Next thing he felt was his feet hitting the ground and he walked a few steps unsteadily before falling to his knees. _'At least I didn't fall flat on my face'_ thought amusedly.

Standing Harrison looked around and found he was standing outside of an old shabby building called "The Leaky Cauldron".

"Follow me Mr. Potter we have to go through here to reach the Ally where the bank is held" Ivan stated as he made his way into the building; Harrison following closely behind.

Inside was a dusting pub, filled with strange looking people; but before Harrison could inspect them closely Ivan was motioning him through a door by the bar; that led him into a back Ally.

"Pay attention Mr. Potter for you will need to know this if you wish to visit the Alley by yourself in the future." Ivan said as he tapped the brinks in an intricate pattern.

Harrison watched amazed as the wall began to move; revealing a busy street filled with shops and hundreds of the same strange type of people he saw back inside the pub.

"Welcome Mr. Potter, to Diagon Ally"

Harrison wished he had eight eyes, just so he could take in everything at once. Ivan watched amused at the open expression of amazement on the young Wizards face.

"Let head over to the bank, I'm sure you can explore the Ally some more once your meeting is finished" Ivan smiled as he led the way up to the large white building at the end of the Ally.

Harrison thought that nothing could surprise him anymore that day when he made it to the Bank. Oh how wrong he was; for there in front of him was the strangest creature he had ever seen.

"Goblins" Ivan supplied "They run the Bank; it's because of them that makes Gringotts one of the safest places in the Magical World"

There it was again; Magic. Could that be what he could do? It explained so much of his childhood. He always knew he was special-that was a given-but now he was beginning to understand what it was that aloud it. Shaking his head, Harrison focussed on his surroundings as he made his way through the entrance doors and into the large lobby alongside Mr. Wilkes.

"Mr. Potter here for his meeting with Griphook Sir" Ivan said to the nearest free Goblin.

"Precede through the side door on your left Mr. Wilkes" the goblin sneered.

"Follow me" Ivan motioned towards the door, holding it open for Harrison and following him through.

Harrison was then lead down a long Hallway to a door Marked; Griphook-Black Family Accounts! Where Ivan knocked on the door and waited.

"Come in"

Opening the door Ivan greeted the Goblin behind the desk "Mr. Potter is here sir"

"Very well, you may leave now Mr. Wilkes"

"Of course sir" he bowed to the goblin 'Have a nice day Mr. Potter, I'm sure I will see you again in the future"

"Thank you again Mr. Wilkes" Harrison smiled politely before taking a seat in the chair across from his account manager.

"Now Mr. Potter let's get straight to business; as was stated in the letter that was sent Sirius Black named you his Heir upon your birth. As is tradition the heir is to receive their inheritance on their tenth birthday. As you were not raised by either your parent's or Lord Black himself I will go over everything with you now; are you following?"

"Yes sir, though I'm confused…why would Lord Black name me his heir?"

"Your parents named him your Godfather the day you were born Mr. Potter…Mr. Black came by here just hours after he was asked; to set it up so you would be his heir, in the event he didn't have any children of his own."

To say Harrison was shocked at the news would be understating it greatly. He had a godfather? Where had he been his entire life? Why hadn't Harrison gone and lived with him, after his parent's deaths?

"As it were, you were supposed to go and live with your Godfather if anything were to happen to your parents-stated so in their wills-but due to circumstance beyond his control Lord Black was unable to raise you. We will get into that more after we finish with your inheritance." Griphook stated pulling out a piece of the same odd paper his letter was written on.

"This here is your Inheritance as well as all the Black family accounts and Properties you are allowed access to alone, or with the Current Lord."

Harrison reached over and took the parchment and reading it through amazed.

**The Black Family Accounts**

**Lord: Sirius Orion Black **

**Heir: Harrison James Charlus Potter-Black**

_**Vaults**_

**The Main Family Vault: ****Number 13 (to access at 17 or with Current Lord) **

**Lords Vault: Number 27 Heir Vault: Number 145 (To receive at 10 years of age)**

**FAMILY VAULT!**

**Total Liquid Assets $2, 457, 321, 98 Galleons **

**Total Solid Assets worth in- Books, Weapons, and Jewels $5, 358, 431, 77 Galleons.**

**HEIR VAULT**

**Total Liquid Assets $600, 545, 20 Galleons **

**Total Solid Assets worth in-Books, and Jewels $467, 236, 14 Galleons**

_**Properties**_

**1 Manor in France (under Wards only accessible through Lords Ring) **

**12 Grimmauld Place London**

** Penthouse Suite in Spain (Accessible by selective Flew only or Lords and Heir Rings) **

**1 small Manor in France (belongs to Heir; accessible through Heir rings only)**

"All this is mine?" Harrison asked shocked.

"Of course, However you can only Access the Heirs Vault without the currently lord present or when your reach magical maturity" Griphook explained.

"Can any of this be used in the non-magical world?"

"Yes, you will either have to have a Goblin exchange some of the Gold into Pounds or we have a few items you could choose to use that allow you to take money directly out of your Vault that will convert in the pounds or stay as galleons only taking what is requested at the time; They however are high in price, which is why not many wizards use them"

"I'll take one of them, what are they?"

"We have three inventions; one is a pouch that is linked directly to your vault, however it cannot convert galleons in to pounds. The other two are a wallet that has two compartments; the first will allow you to take galleons, while the second will appear as Pounds"

"And the third" Harrison asked intrigued.

"The third is a newer invention that is similar to a muggle (non-magical; person he explained seeing Harrisons confused face at the term) debit card. It automatically takes the money out of your Vault with a swipe of the card. No matter if it's in the muggle or magical world."

"I'll take both the wallet and the card" Harrison stated eagerly.

"Of course Mr. Potter, that will be 150 Galleons for both items, which will be taken directly out of your Vaults; the Card as an annual fee of 100 Galleons, and the Wallet a fee of 25 Galleons every six months." Griphook explain as he buzzed for another Goblin to appear. "Razertooth bring me a Magicard and Wallet for Mr. Potter"

"Now Mr. Potter before we finish dealing with your accounts and move on to Lord Black you must put on the Heirs ring." He said handing over a box with silver marking and an unfamiliar crest on the top.

Opening the box Harrison removed the ring settled within. "Place the ring on the middle finger of your left hand"

Doing as instructed Harrison slid the ring on to the middle finger of his left hand and watched as his shrunk to fit his finger perfectly before something pricked his skin causing him to gasp.

"That was just the ring getting a bit of blood so no one will be able to remove it from your finger but yourself"

"Thank you Griphook, is that everything involving my accounts?"

"Yes Mr. Potter-Black while we wait for your Card and wallet to arrive, let us discuss Lord Black and his whereabouts. Currently Lord Black is illegally being held in Azkaban wizard Prison and has been there since November of 81." The Goblin stated matter-factly, causing Harrison to gasp.

"What did he do" he asked not sure he wanted to know the answer.

"He was framed by Peter Pettigrew for the betrayal of your parents to the Dark Lord Voldemort and killing twelve Muggles and one wizard with a single curse"

Seeing the child confused and about to interrupt Griphook continued "Voldemort is a Dark wizard who caused a war in the Wizarding world; in which your parents were a part of. They fought for the light, but went into hiding with you shortly after your birth with the use of the Fidelius Charm. This is a charm that hides the whereabouts of a person or thing in plains site using a secret keeper; the only person able to reveal the hidden to any individual."

"Pettigrew was my parent's Secret keeper wasn't he" Harrison asked, having a good idea where the Goblin was heading with his story.

"Yes Mr. Potter, very few are aware of this fact however; believing it was Lord Black to be their secret Keeper. All this would have come out had they given him a trial, however he was thrown into Prison as soon as he was caught"

Harrison was slowly getting angry, not only was he forced to live with his muggle (he really liked that term for his relatives) Aunt and Uncle, but his Godfather; a man he should have been raised by was illegally imprisoned on false charges.

"Is there anything I can do to get him a trial?" he asked desperately.

"I will direct you to a solicitor after you have seen your Vaults, who will help you on your way to finally having Lord Black freed as he should have been this past decade."

"Thank you Griphook"

"My pleasure Mr. Potter-Black, Both Lord Black and your Parents were highly respected clients"

Harrison was about to say thank you again, when the door opened revealing the goblin from earlier holding his new wallet and Magicard.

"Thank you Razertooth" Griphook nodded taking the items and handing them to Harrison, as the goblin bowed and left quickly.

"Thank you again, is there anything else I should know before I leave?"

"You should know Mr. Potter-Black that you are very famous in the Wizarding world. The night Voldemort killed your parent's was the same night you received that scar on your forehead. The Dark Lord cast the same killing Curse onto you; however it backfired killing him instead. This left you not only an orphan, but a very famous wizard more commonly known as The Boy-who-lived among the Wizarding Populace" Griphook explained gravely at seeing the child's shocked yet irritated face "My suggestion would be to get as many books on the last Wizarding war as you can and read up about it. It will explain more about your defeat of the Dark Lord"

"I will thank you, is that everything?"

"It is, Sharpclaw will take you down to your Vault, and then you can go about your day…Good luck Mr. Potter"

Nodding Harrison stood from his chair as another goblin entered the office, motioning for him to follow him down the hall and through another set of doors; leading to a cart that took him down to his vaults.

Harrison couldn't believe his eyes when he entered. He had never seen so much gold in his entire life, and it was all his. After searching through a few of the items within the Vault Harrison passed by an old looking antique mirror leant against the back wall and stopped. Standing there before him stood a young boy dressed in to large clothes that used to belong to his cousin. Looking around him once more at the mounds of Gold he made a decision. He was buying himself a new wardrobe.

Leaving the Vaults after picking ups some books-about law he found on a bookshelf near the back-he hopped back into the cart and made his way to the Lobby and out the front doors.

A couple hours had passed since he had entered the bank and it was now half passed eleven. Harrison made his way through the Alley peering at the different shops; trying to decide where he wanted to go first. After figuring it would most likely take the longest he decided to go get his new wardrobe; so he made his way over to a shop called Madame Malkin's Robes for every occasion.

"Good Morning young sir, how can I help you today?" a middle aged woman he assumed was Madame Malkin asked kindly.

"Well I need a new wardrobe, can you help me with that?" he asked politely.

"Of course dearie, just step up on the stool and we will get you measured…what is it you are going to need?"

Stepping up where indicated, Harrison began to tick items off on his fingers "I need seven pairs of pants in black and dark grey; seven shirts in Blue, Emerald green, red, black, sliver, white, and dark green; seven short sleeved shirts in the same colors and one black robe (he had heard a couple outside referring to them as robes while he walked the Ally) with Emerald trimming"

"Of course, now if you just jump down since the measuring is finished it should take about an hour to finish"

Nodding Harrison bid her goodbye; stating he would be back in time and left the shop, back out into the busy Ally. Noticing a shop across the street Called "Miss Amy's Beauty shop" Harrison made his way over to get a closer look. Upon reaching the front of the shop he noticed a sign stating that they dealt with Tattoo's, Piercings, and Hair care. Something he knew he had to do something about, as the rats nest on top of his head was not something he enjoyed about his appearance.

"Oh look at you cutie" the Sales lady-a young brunette-gushed as soon as he entered. "What can I do for you child"

"I was wondering if you can do anything with this" he asked indicating his messy hair.

"Of course of course, come site up here and we'll see what you want"

Sitting in the chair in front of a mirror Harrison waited and watched as she pulled out long thin stick and began waving it around. To his amazement his Hair began to change. It got a bit longer until it reached just past his shoulder blades. He continued to watch in amazement as she took out what appeared to be an ice blue cream and began running it through his hair, "do you know what I'm doing sweetheart?" she asked smiling as his wide eyed look.

"No ma'am"

"This blue stuff is potion that will keep your hair the same length unless you come back her and get the counter potion to remove it" she explained "Now I think I'm gonna cut your hair so it reaches your shoulders, and style it so it will stay out of your face, but leave a bit running over your forehead to cover that scar of yours Mr. Potter."

Nodding Harrison watched as she proceeded to do just that, thankful that he would be able to hide his scar, since he was sure people would recognise it right away otherwise.

"There we are, you don't even look like yourself, you look more like the Black side of your family then your dad….very handsome boy you are" she gushed.

"How much?" he asked

"The Cut and Potion will be 12 Galleons, but may I make a request?"

"Sure"

"Well our piercings have spells cast on them, all unique, and I was wondering if you would allow me to give you a small stud on the top of your left ear? It won't hurt a bit, but it would be good for you to have a bit of protection being who you are"

"Um…I guess" Harrison said unsure.

"Don't worry it won't hurt a bit" she said as she left to retrieve a silver stud with an emerald in the center. "This one has a translator spell attached allowing you to speak and understand the ten most common languages you may come across in Europe; including French, Spanish, and Italian. It also has a charm that will inform you if there is poison in your food or drink. It will warm if it is non-fatal, but will become hot if it's fatal. I've also added a spell that will let you know if someone is trying to enter your mind"

As she was explaining the enchantments she preceded to pierce his ear so it would be over quickly. While it didn't hurt it still felt uncomfortable. "There all done…now that will be 20 galleons total, how will you be paying?"

"By Magicard"

Paying quickly Harrison made his way to the door, before turning around at the last minute "erm is there a shop I can go to get my eyes fixed"

"Of course Magic Eyecare is two shops passed the book shop"

"Thank you" He smiled before leaving and heading over to where he now saw the Eyecare shop.

Entering he was greeting by bubbling Cauldrons filled with what he now knew were different potions. "Excuse me" he greeted the man behind the counter "I would like to get my eyes fixed please"

"Of course lad right this way" he smiled charmingly directing Harrison to a seat behind the counter. "Now you need to hold still and not blink for 30 seconds once the potion is in place understood lad?"

"Yes sir"

"Good now it may sting a bit" The shop keeper stated dropping five drops into each eye as he counted out thirty seconds for Harrison. Blinking once he was allowed Harrison eyes blurred even more before clearing completely; allowing him to see clearly for the first time in what felt like forever.

"Wow" he breathed out astonished "this is incredible."

Smiling the shopkeeper directed him back to the counter "That will be 24 Galleons"

Again Harrison paid with his new Magicard before leaving the shop, and heading back over to Madame Malkin's to collect his new wardrobe as all that had taken the hour wait.

"Now don't you look handsome" Madame Malkin smiled when he entered making him blush slightly "I almost didn't recognise you"

"Thank you; is everything ready?" he asked trying to get rid of the blush.

"It is, I just finished it; would you like to try something on?" she asked.

Nodding he selected a pair of his black pants and an Emerald long sleeved shirt, before heading into a changing room; coming back out minutes later with a large smile on his face.

"Oh my, you are quite dashing in your new clothes dear"

"How much" Harrison asked smile firmly in place.

"75 Galleons and 5 sickles"

Not even flinching at the price, he once again paid with his card, before grabbing his bag that Madame Malkin had shrunk temporarily (they would un-shrink the next morning) and leaving the shop in search for a luggage shop to hold all of the new things he planned to buy.

He found one only three shops over from the Clothes shop called "Magical Trunks of all shapes and sizes"

He entered the shop, and found it filled with different sized trunks and matching bags

"Hello" The man behind the counter greeted him when he made his way over "how can I help you?"

"I need a trunk that can fit everything I plan to buy today"

"Of course sir…well we have many types of trunks, in all sizes, even some multi-compartment trunks here in the shop, would you like to look at anything specific?"

"Maybe the multi-compartment ones?" Harrison asked unsure.

"Of course of course right this way." He said leading Harrison over to a selection of trunks slightly different than the others.

"These here are our Multi-compartment Trunks. We have three compartment Trunks as well as four, and six compartment trunks. The Three compartment Trunks have two regular Compartments, that are enlarged to be three times bigger than a normal trunk as well as either a library, or a potions lab. The four compartment Trunks is the same as the three compartment Trunks; however it has either the Potions lab or Library and a small Pop out section for a wardrobe with revolving hangers in the last compartment. The six compartment Trunks has three compartments that are enlarged to be three time bigger than a regular trunk, as well as both Library and Potions lab and a small Flat."

"I'll take one of the four compartment Trunks with a Library" Harrison decided.

"Excellent since we already have one set up, it won't take more than ten minutes. I just need to set up the security measures all multi-compartment trunks come with; such as automatic shrinking, feather light, password protected for each compartment, anti-theft, and damage resistant" The clerk explained as he waved his wand in intricate patterns. "There all done, now you just have to decide what color you want the exterior, and we will be done"

"Black polished wood with Silver clasps and handles and the gems for each compartment I want to be Emeralds…can you add crests or Initials to the top?"

"Of course sir, which crest and initials would you like and in what color?"

"The Potter and Black Family Crest's with the initials HJCPB…the initials written in Silver"

If the clerk was shocked he didn't show it as he went to work adding the new changes to the trunk. When he was finished Harrison was impressed. The lid of the trunk had his initials in the very centre with the Potter crest above them and the Black crest below.

Paying a whopping 738 Galleons for the trunk, security measures and changes Harrison then left the shop after receiving the temporary spell to change the passwords later (it would only work the once) and tapping the Trunk lid with his index finger after the clerk had pricked his finger dropping a bit of blood onto the lid so it would only work for him.

His next stop was Flourish and Blotts book store.

He spent more time in this shop then he had in any other shop in the Ally.

As suggested by Griphook he bought any book he could find containing information on the last war against Voldemort. He also chose books on etiquette, traditions, history, law, and Wizarding Culture. All in all by the time he left he had bought over one hundred and fifty books, including a book called Hogwarts: A History. He had spent well over 2 hundred Galleons, but it was worth it; having the knowledge he now had in his possession.

As it was coming onto six in the evening and he hadn't eaten since breakfast that morning, he made his way back to the leaky Cauldron and ordered something to eat.

After talking to the man behind the bar who had introduced himself as Tom, he found out that the Leaky Cauldron wasn't just a pub, but also a bed and breakfast; so he booked a room for the night, and made his way upstairs.

He spent the rest of the night reading up on the last war with Voldemort, and how he had defeated him. A lot of what he read about himself was complete crock, since he didn't remember ever giving an interview, and doing all the things they claimed he did. However some of it did give him insight on what to expect from the people surrounding him should they guess who he really was. Just because the shop keepers seemed to be collected, he wasn't naive enough to think everyone would be.

The next morning Harrison made his way to the Solicitor office and requested to see Mr. Selwyn as Griphook suggested.

"Good morning, how can I help you Mr.?" Cadmus Selwyn asked politely when Harrison entered his office.

"Potter sir"

"Well Mr. Potter, what can I do for you?"

"My Godfather was illegally imprisoned in Azkaban nine years ago, and I would like to hire you as my solicitor to help get him free."

"Ah yes Sirius Black? That's a big accusation you're putting out there" My Selwyn stated leaning back in his chair.

"It's not an accusation; it's a fact sir, Griphook told me and recommended you…before my parents death Griphook, and my parents Account manager were informed of the switch. Peter Pettigrew betrayed them, and framed my Godfather"

Harrison watched Mr. Selwyn as he sat back in thought, "that does make sense…I went to school with your parents and Mr. Black, and the Sirius I knew wouldn't have betrayed James…okay I'll do it….I'll send for all the information Griphook has on the situation and write you by the end of next week…Don't worry about the cost's Griphook will set it all up. You just go home and wait for my letter"

"Thank you sir" Harrison beamed before leaving the office, and heading back to the Leaky Cauldron and retrieving his things from his room. He needed to make a stop in muggle London for some muggle clothes before heading back to the Dursley's-as much as he hated that thought.

Shopping in Muggle London went faster than shopping at Madame Malkin's' since he didn't need to get measured and have his clothes made; something that he was happy about.

He didn't buy as much as he had at the shop; choosing only three pairs of jeans, two sweaters-one in blue and the other in green-and five t-shirts in different colors. He also bought two knew jackets, on in black, and the other blue, three pairs of sneakers, and new underwear and socks. Once finished be bought his toiletries before getting a taxi back to Private Dr. since he wasn't sure how to get there by bus.

When he arrived home, he was unnerved to see his Uncle's car in the driveway. He had hoped to only have to make a deal with Petunia, and let her explain things to her husband. Sadly that wasn't going to happen.

What was going to happen however was; Harrison was no longer going to be staying in the cupboard under the stairs, nor was he going to be a slave for them ever again either.

Strolling into the house without a care Harrison made his way to where his Aunt and Uncle sat at the kitchen table enjoying tea. Pulling his wallet out of his pocket he opened the muggle side and pulled out a wad of pounds slamming it onto the table in front of his uncle.

"5 Thousand Pounds…I give you this and you leave me alone. I will no longer cook for you, I will no longer clean for you. In fact I will be doing nothing for you, and I'm taking Dudley's second bedroom." He stated coldly when he saw his Uncle about to speak.

"Now you listen hear boy, we allow you to live in this house out of the goodness of our hearts…" Vernon began standing up and pointing a porky finger in Harrison's face.

"Goodness of your hearts? You've neglected me, abused me and treated me like a slave…and I've had enough, you'll take this money and in a couple months I'll give you more. But you leave me alone."

"Where did you get this money anyway?" Petunia demanded.

"I received and inheritance from my Godfather, who made me his heir…it's where I disappeared to yesterday; I was meeting with my account manager…I have more than any of you could even dream of"

"You'll be handing over the account number boy….freaks like you don't deserve that much money" Vernon sneered greedily "as your guardian I demand…"

"You aren't"

"Excuse me?"

"You aren't my guardian" Harrison started as if speaking to a toddler "I was dropped off on your doorstep, you didn't adopt me, you didn't go claim guardianship…there for you aren't my legal guardian, my godfather is…but seeing he is in Prison, well you won't be getting him to sign over custody…so as I said before; you aren't my guardian and won't have any access to my money. You get what I give you, when I see fit to do so, and you leave me alone. Or ill hire the best layers and sue you for child abuse"

Getting two nervous faces and a nod from his Aunt; Harrison left the kitchen and made his way up to his new room, with a satisfied smirk on his face.

Now he just had to start on his research of the world he truly belonged and get Mr. Selwyn to set it up so he could start corresponding with his Godfather. Needless to say, this was going to be a busy year.

**A/N that's it for the first chapter and I'm so excited to hear what you thought. This is the longest chapter I've ever written on any Fic, so I'm ecstatic. Review and let me know what you think!**

**Skyler**


End file.
